The Staycation
by Lockhart-writer
Summary: Diane comes home to a very nice invitation from Kurt. It's the honeymoon they never had. Pure feel good fiction. Disclaimer: The Kings own TGW characters. The story idea is mine. If you like it, please read and review. Constructive criticism always welcome! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Diane let herself into their apartment after a long day at work. She couldn't remember the last time she was home before seven in the evening - and most mornings she was in her office working before eight.

- God, I need a vacation, Diane dropped her bag and coat on the kitchen counter and walked around to the stoxve, where Kurt was preparing dinner. She kissed him and reached for the glass of wine, he held out to her.

- Thank you, she answered him with a sweet smile.

- Long day? Kurt asked as he finished the soup they were having.

- Lately it feels like I'm the only grown up in the courtroom and at the office, Diane replied as she sat down at the dining table.

Kurt served their dinner and they spent the rest of the evening on the couch relaxing. Around ten Diane was falling asleep, leaning on Kurt shoulder.

- Honey, let's get you up to bed, he said. She mumbled something he took as a yes but when he started to rise, she laid down on the couch, immediately fast asleep.

- Oh, no you don't. Kurt leaned down and lifted her into his arms. He was worried about her. She worked so much and ate and slept so little. Since Alicia and Cary left LockhartGardner, Diane had worked tirelessly to keep things running. As he tucked her into bed and got ready to join her, Kurt got an idea. Instead of going to bed he went back to the living room. First he called Will and then he got on his computer.

-  
A week later

When Diane entered their apartment around nine in the evening, the lights were out in the kitchen and she somehow sensed that Kurt wasn't home. Usually, he was home before her, if he wasn't traveling somewhere to work on a case. But he'd been home this entire week.

Diane walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. She smiled. A bottle of red wine, a glass and a bouquet of flowers were waiting for her on the kitchen counter. A letter was leaning up against the wine glass. She poured herself a glass of wine, smelled the beautiful flowers, and sat down at the dining table to red the letter.

_Dear Diane_

How was your day? I hope you had a very good day at work – because you're not going back for a few days.

What? Diane reread the line and then her eyes raced to absorb the next of Kurt's words.

_You've been talking about how you needed a vacation. Don't worry; I haven't book a vacation for us in Costa Rica._

Diane let out a small sigh; she didn't realize she'd been holding in.

_But I have booked a vacation for us, because you need it. We need it. Well, it's sort of a staycation, I guess, because I know you don't want to leave LockhartGardner too far behind. And don't worry! I already cleared it with Will. You're not coming in to work tomorrow, Thursday and Friday._

Diane sat back. Quite baffled by Kurt and Will's little scheme. Today when she left work, Will had waved at her and told her to enjoy her evening, and that he'd see her around. At the time, she had wondered what he meant by seeing her around. They saw each other every morning before 8.30 and usually every night but never had he answered her goodbye like that. Well, now she knew why. Her eyes returned to the letter.

_Since we never had a real honeymoon, I though you'd appreciate a romantic getaway. That is why I've booked a suite at the Inn on Woodlake for two nights, where we'll enjoy all the spa treatments at the __Kohler Waters Spa, dinner at The Immigrant Restaurant__ and relaxing strolls around the lake. And then on Saturday morning we'll drive up to a special cabin, the Sandhill Cabin. Now, I know you'll think this cabin is more my style, but I promise you, the website promises that it's t__he most luxurious way to rough it. And we'll have it all to ourselves for two days._

Diane sat back. Her soft laugher filled the room as she pictured the two of them getting massages, her getting a much needed facial, them lounging in the pool at the spa and then driving up to a remote cabin to enjoy a weekend in total peace and quiet. How she loved her man. Speaking of him, she couldn't help but wonder where Kurt was. Once again her eyes turned to the letter.

_So I guess you're wondering where I'm at tonight? Well, since we're going to be gone for five full days, I needed to get some work done at the farm. So I'll spend the night there and pick you up tomorrow morning around 10. The drive to Kohler takes approximately two hours so we'll be there around lunchtime. So I suggest you enjoy your glass of wine, pack your bags, take a nice long hot bath, and go to bed early._

I love you and I can't wait to spend the next five days with you.

Kurt

_P.S. Remember to eat something! I left a plate of leftovers from yesterday for you in the fridge. _

Diane got up and walked to the fridge. She pulled out the plate and placed it in the microwave to heat. Then she got her cell phone and called Kurt. He picked up after a few rings.

- Hi, Kurt greeted her warmly.

- Hi. I love you, Diane told him. Felling tears welling up in her eyes.

- I love you too. You home yet?

- Yes. Thank you for the letter, the wine, the food, and the flowers. Thank you, Diane said. Her hand coming up to her face and her fingers wiping away a few stray tears.

- Are you crying? Kurt asked sounding slightly worried.

- Maybe. Well, okay, yes. But they are happy tears. I can't believe you did this for me, she told him.

- We never did have a honeymoon.

- I know but I never imagined you'd do something like this. It's exactly what I need. Five days, only you and me. It sounds like heaven.

- It will be. So did you eat?

- I'm reheating it as we speak.

- Glad to hear that, now go eat, Kurt could hear the microwave signal that the food was ready.

- Okay, I will, Diane told him.

- I love you, he told her.

- I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow, Diane told him.

- Text me when you go to bed, he said just before he hung up. When he wasn't home, he always liked hearing she was okay before she went to sleep.

- Will do. See you. Diane hung up and sat down to eat. She felt the exhausting set in but it was replaced by excitement. She grabbed her iPad to look up the places Kurt had mentioned in the letter.

After she had finished eating she did exactly as Kurt had suggested in the letter. She went into the bedroom to p_ack her bags and then she took a nice long, relaxing bath. After her bath she called Kurt again to say goodnight and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Diane woke up at 8.00 in the morning but she stayed in bed reading a magazine until 8.30. She rarely slept in and even more rarely stayed in bed just lazing around.

She got up and took a quick shower. Her bags were packed and she only needed to pack her toiletries and sleepwear. Contemplating what to bring, she started out packing her Liberty white silk pajamas. After a few minutes she went back into her closet and picked up a small package with the name La Perla on it. Right before they got married, she had bought a little something at the luxurious lingerie store but in the end she had ended up wearing a black lace set, she already had under the dark navy blue dress.

The letter from Kurt had stated that this would be the honeymoon they never had, so she felt confident that her purchase at La Perla would be perfect for their stay at the cabin.

Her phone beeped, signaling a new text message. It was from Kurt.

_Morning. Hope you slept well. See you in a bit and please bring your iPod, if you want to listen to music on the way._

-

Kurt picked her up precisely at ten and soon they were well on their way. Traffic wasn't too heavy on a Wednesday morning, so they soon made it out of midtown and on to the freeway. They walked for a while about a case Kurt was working on, and Diane brought him up to date on her work and a few new cases of interest.

After a while Kurt asked:

- You brought your iPod?

- Of course. Want me to plug it in?

- Sure. I'm counting on a vacation play list; he teased her, as she withdrew the iPod from her purse.

- Oh, I was thinking we could just listen to my yoga play list, Diane teased him back.

- Okay, as long as we listen to my Sarah Palin's favorites list afterwards. She likes AC/DC.

They both laughed.

One of the things, they had discovered was that they actually shared a similar taste in music. Both of them enjoyed music immensely. Throughout their relationship they had actually exchanged quite a few songs via email. Him leaning slightly more towards country and her slightly more towards classical music and the occasional musical, they still shared several favorite songs and artists. Amongst them Bruce Springsteen, Frank Sinatra, and ABBA.

An hour later they pulled into the Inn on Woodlake. They parked and walked into the reception. The receptionist greeted them with a smile.

- Hello, how can I help you?

- We'd like to check in, Kurt told her.

- Of course, can I have your name?

- McVeigh.

- Oh, Mr. and Mrs. McVeigh, of course. You're in our Woodlake Suite.

- That sounds about right, Kurt said. Diane was standing beside him looking around the cozy reception. She smiled as Kurt's arm snug around her waist.

- Mr. and Mrs. McVeigh here are your room keys and a list of the complimentary spa-treatments offered at the spa next door. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here.

Diane and Kurt walked to the elevators and went up to the top floor. Kurt unlocked the door and they walked inside the suite. The main room was done in white and brown muted tones. A big king size bed, a couch, coffee table and a small dining room table and four chairs. There was also a very lovely bathroom with a big bathtub and a nice balcony with a view of the lake. Diane loved it.

- This place is wonderful Kurt, she told him as she walked over to him.

- I know. Now what do you want to do first? A massage or a facial, he asked.

- Uhm, they both sound good but I'd rather do this, she said and kissed him passionately.


End file.
